


Running

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Running

I don’t own RPM. Thanks for reading!

 

“Ziggy, why are you running from me?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Dillon,” the other man lied.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. I can tell you like me, I like you, so why are you ignoring this?”

“It’s just better this way.”

“How is it better?”

Ziggy shook his head and admitted, “Running is all I know.”

Dillon looked confused so Ziggy explained, “I ran away from home when my mother was sick because I couldn’t bear to watch her die. I ran away from the foster homes for my safety. I ran away from the cartel, because I finally did one thing right, but got a hit on my back for it. I tried to run from the city to run from the cartels. I’m surprised I’ve not run from being a ranger yet.”

“So why are you running from _me_?”

“Because I know, one day, you won’t like me. You’ll notice all of the bad things about me. I’ll screw up. I’ll hurt you. I’ll do something that drives you away.” Dillon was glad he decided to have this conversation in his car. He could see Ziggy grip the door handle but knew he wouldn’t actually try to jump out. It was one of the few places he couldn’t run from.

“Ziggy, that’s what I worry about for me. I worry I will screw up. I worry that you deserve way better than me. I worry that I won’t be able to give you what you want. But I’d still love the chance to try to do this right,” Dillon admitted.

Dillon saw a tear drip down Ziggy’s face. “Are you sure? I don’t think there’s anything you could do to screw up.”

“And I don’t think there’s anything you could do to stop these feelings I have for you.”

Ziggy nodded, “Alright, I’ll stop running. At least from you.”

“Good,” Dillon quickly stopped the car and pulled Ziggy in for a kiss.

Ziggy sighed as he reopened his eyes when Dillon pulled away, “If I knew kissing you would feel that good, maybe I wouldn’t have been running. But maybe now I’ll run to you.”

“You talk too much sometimes,” Dillon pulled Ziggy into another of many kisses.


End file.
